


Poems About Superheroes

by thrakaboom



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrakaboom/pseuds/thrakaboom
Summary: Poems about superheroes. Not connected.
Series: Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795732
Kudos: 4





	1. Kal-El Is A Hebrew Name

**Author's Note:**

> I took a poetry class last semester and here are some of the fruits of my labor. I may add more in the future, who knows.

Kal-El is a Hebrew Name

Truth, Justice, and the American Way.

But what’s more American than fear and industrialization,

Possessing no regard for anyone except

Your own greed and prejudice?

Truth, Justice, and the American Way.

Since when is the American Way the baby sent to be saved

From destruction with a parent’s hope for a better life,

Having no papers, nothing but a blanket and a rocketship cradle?

Whatever happened to Truth, Justice, and the American Way they ask?

What did the American Way ever have to do with him?


	2. Did You Know Cyke Has Brain Damage?

Did You Know Cyke Has Brain Damage?

When migraines go pound for pound in my head,

I like to imagine behind Cyclops’s ruby quartz

There’s a low humming noise—

Trapped kinetic energy.

I wonder if the sound is comforting

To his friends… to him?


End file.
